Upcoming Changes
Important Balance Changes & Roadmap (Soon): # Tournament Tweaks (Rewards to be issued upon display instead of via inbox, Address availability of matches via dynamic immunity, looking into ability to better match by ship level) # Steam Alpha Early Release # Mod Expansion # Crew draw packs(and themed versions) # Special Map Events # The Starmap # New Storyline # New Random Missions # New Achievements # Increased grid sizes for Level 2 - 11 Ships. # New AI # New Modules # Starbase max supply to be capped. # New Tournament Format 2019 Balance & Upcoming Changes Coming Not So Soon: # AW - Area Conquest # AW - Alliance Battle # Legendary Items # Room Combos # Item Combos Recent Updates & Balance Changes April 2019 - New Easter Items & Crew - New Grave Sweeping Missions & Crew - New anti botting mechanisms - New anti starbux laundering mechanisms March 2019 - Minigun and Photon Phaser rebalanced - New AI conditions for HP comparisons added - AI command research requirements changed for many AI commands - New tournament scoring system Feb 2019 - A number of fairplay tweaks - Scripting/Bot detection - Costing and build time rebalance - Testing of new Storyline Jan 2019 - New Tournament Reward System - Over 40 new items - 5 new crews - New Small weapons Platform Dec 2018 - Construction Speed Up - Starbank Sales Update - Winter Content - Gray Crews Set - Season Prize - Maizaa slot fix Nov 2018 - Type 2 Grid Expansion - iPad Pro Support - PVP Matching Balance - Alt Ship Expansion - Manufacturing Auto Rebuild - Storyline Extension Oct 2018 - Google Play Public release - New base ship expansions - Full rebalance - Auto Rebuild Update September 2018 - A number of new crews - Pirate Faction common crew set - New Captains Quarters - 8 new expanded ship hulls (Level 10 and 11) - 2 new constellation crews - Balance and Resourcing changes on Draconian Helmet Combat Fire Warden Helmet Fancy Engineering Cap Yellow Officer Uniform Heavy Assault Leggings Draconian Armor Epic Combat Helmet Golden Combat Armor Assault Leggings --- August 2018 - PEW PEW Update - Rooms now display the affected bonus stat. - Modules can now be re-armed. - Supply Chain Automation. Auto rebuild ammo. - Weapons Rebalance. Most weapons now deal about 40% less Shield damage. Excluding shield specific weapons. - New Shield Penetration Ammo. These will ignore any defence buffer. - New AP Ammo - New Light Assault Craft - New Weapons Platform -> Railgun, Laser, Disruptor - New AI Commands - New Javelin Missile (AP) - Some way to reset crew training. - New Shield Battery, shield reload speed - Many new hand weapons and equipment June 2018 - Balance of Android Room, Abilities, Reactor Power - New Crews - Some ways to decrease prestige times - Consumable items (stat/training boosters) - Bio Room May 2018 - New Multi-part Story Missions - Starbase super weapons - Crew Combos - Type 2 Grids - Lift Speed Increase March 2018 - eSports Tournament - Reward Store - Battle Performance Update - Reward Update for Individual Division Feburary 2018 - New Items & Crew January 2018 - Patch Update - New Crews Item & Rooms December 2017 - Timeout now result in draw - Christmas limited edition content - Starbase level 6 and upgrades - Messaging and Stability Improvements - Post Starbase Balance Changes - Xmas Special Edition - New Weapons October 2017 - Alliance Wars Phase 1 (Spacestation) - Cruise Missiles, Starbux Printer, Loading Dock - New game concept (Supply) - New Crew Abilities - Crew Donations - Fire Damage Buff but duration reduction - Female Crew Team September 2017 - New Adventure Mode - Public Android Beta - Android Manufaturing Room - Added Skins, Stickers, and Beacons and new Ship Decoration View. - Ship Gas and Mineral Vault Capacity increased for levels 3-11. Ship Vault Storage is no longer lost during PVP battles. - A New Ammo Recycling Research will automatically regenerate ammo's after a defensive battle. - Ammo minimum threshold introduced. During defence battles your ammo cannot fall below the recycling capacity. - Reduction in construction cost of some items. - Added Social Sharing of Replays and Replay Speed Control August 2017 - Security Balance Change. Level 4-8 Security Gate - 2nd Security Gate added at Starship Level 8. July 2017 - Hero Items - New Chat Interface - Private Android Beta - Room Upgrade Modules - New Crews - Weapons, Shield and Shield Upgrades. June 2017 - AI and weapons rebalancing - Special Event Tournaments - Live PVP (Phase 1 release) - Star Academy - Soft Skill Training May 2017 - Advanced Dependency AI - Badge Selection April 2017 - Room Traps - Defensive Crew will now use action first - Teleported crew to have 0.5 Second cooldown to readjust to travel sickness - New EMP Craft March 2017 - New EMP Blaster Added - Defence bonus now use a log equation. Additional Armor levels added - Lifts now upgradable - New Maintenance Vents Added - Monthly accelerated farming mode added - Market API updated to stop bidding bots - Revenge attacks now available - PVP Looting system updated - UI Will be overhauled with new Graphics and new input controls - Personal Aerial Drones added - Crew ship skills effects. Pilot skill will got a boost back closer to original levels in next feature update following formula change. February 2017 - EMP Missile speeds increased - Jungler Damage increased - New handheld weapons added - Ship Repair times reduced about 25% - Ion Cannon build time increase